


First Day of Forever

by BrightEyesIllusionist



Series: Happy Endings [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, FrostIron - Freeform, Golden Apple, Happy Ending, Just Married, M/M, Morning Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 17:04:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21581035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightEyesIllusionist/pseuds/BrightEyesIllusionist
Summary: It's a pleasant morning and Tony is content.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: Happy Endings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1555345
Comments: 10
Kudos: 95





	First Day of Forever

For once, Tony felt rested. The bed was warm, but he didn’t feel overheated, he didn’t have to go to the bathroom, there were no meetings to attend today. And he wasn’t in pain. For the first time in years, he could take a full breath. He sighed and snuggled into his pillow, his mouth stretched in a wide grin. For once, he could actually spend some time just enjoying his bed. Behind him, Tony heard the sheets rustle and he felt an arm come to rest over his side.

“Did you sleep well?” Loki whispered into his ear, his voice low and still a little sleep rough.

“Mmm.” Tony responded, too content for any coherent words. He pushed himself back to cuddle more into Loki’s side. The mage was just the right temperature for cuddling in the warm blankets, perfectly maintaining the cozy atmosphere without it becoming too hot.

“How do you feel?” Loki’s voice was still soft, but Tony could pick out the slight tensing that signified that he was nervous. Tony turned around, keeping Loki’s arm around him, to look at Loki’s face.

“Honestly, I haven’t felt this good since I was fifteen,” Tony said. He pulled his hand up to cup Loki’s cheek. “I feel perfect.”

Loki’s mouth pulled upwards and his green eyes flashed. “Good then. It seems there were no ill effects from the apple then.”

Tony shook his head. “Nope. I’m sure I’ll want to run some tests later, but for now I just want to keep cuddling with my husband.” He pulled his head down to rest it against Loki’s chest, pressing his smile to Loki’s skin.

“A brilliant idea,” Loki pressed his face into Tony’s hair. “And a fine begging to our eternity.”

Tony laughed. “You’re stuck with me forever now.”

“And I couldn’t be happier about it.” Loki hugged Tony tightly to him, more than content to spend as much time in bed as Tony wanted. They had plenty of time now, after all.


End file.
